


Crooked Fate

by blue319



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue319/pseuds/blue319
Summary: A story between Percival Graves and Credence Barebone; how they met, their relationship and the arrival of Gellert Grindelwald in their lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a great writer but I wanted to share this idea with everyone, I published this story on Wattapad too... eeerm... enjoy it XDD

When Porpetina is being dismissed of her Auror charge everyone but Percival avoids looking at her in the eye, she looks pitiful and in despair as if she can't believe what's happening in that moment. Percival approaches her with a steady and soothe pace, he puts a hand on her shoulder and bends so he can be at the same height as her.

 

He's intimidating.

 

" _Do you realize the gravity of your mistake?"_ Percival whispers in her ear and Porpentina steps back facing him with an expression that he has never seen before, he's slightly taken aback but manages to not show it.

 

" _I do... but I don't regret it. If I was given the same situation, I would be doing the same."_ She responds with her chest upright, almost proud of what she's done.

 

 

Percival doesn't reply.

 

 

–

 

 

The first time Percival Graves meets Credence is just a few days after Porpetina's dismissal, half curious and half investigating the case. The former Auror believed that the guy came from a family of wizards but never had the chance to confirm her suspicions neither gave more information. Sadly her credibility has been questioned after the  _incident_ –as how they decided to refer to it– too, and now no one wants to take her cases.

 

Credence is standing hunched next to his mother and sisters holding some pamphlets against his chest, he looks young like a sixteen year boy. Mrs. Barebone face is red and the veins on her neck are visible as she talks fervently about witchcraft and how there's a need of a second Salem and other disgusting things that Percival tries to not hear. Percival walks towards the boy and extends his hand.

 

" _I'm taking one, boy."_

 

Credence hands him a pamphlet but never meets his eye neither replies as Percival thanks him.

 

 

–

 

 

The second time Percival meets Credence is outside a bank, he's alone and having a hard time with the people who just shoves his hand away when he tries to give them a pamphlet, sometimes followed up by a profanity. There's even a man that smacks his arm down and makes him drop all the papers.

 

Credence bends down and starts picking the pamphlets on the floor, Percival thinks that's a pitiful image. Without a second thought the man gets closer and helps him, the boy looks up surprised and stares at him as if he's a sort of strange creature, obviously alien to any show of kindness.

 

Percival smiles.

 

" _Thank you."_ Credence says in a whisper like voice as he shrinks andlowers his face embracing the pamphlets against his chest.

 

Apamphlet escapes from his embrace and falls to the ground, Credencetries to reach it but Percival is faster and grabs it. Hesitant,Credence extends his shaking hand to take the pamphlet back.

 

" _I'm taking this one with me, boy."_

 

Credence looks at him with a slight frown thinking that the man's voice sounds familiar and tries to recognize him, but before the boy can recall where he has seen him, Percival leaves.

 

–

 

 

The third time they meet is on Wall Street, by a mere coincidence, when Percival is meeting with an informant that tells him about Grindelwald whereabouts. It's raining and Credence is standing in asmall space under the roof of a building holding some pamphlets with his right hand against his belly, waiting until the rain is over.

 

Percival approaches him the same way as the past times.

 

" _I'm taking one,boy."_

 

Credence who's spacing out is taken by surprise, but in a brief instant recognizes the man and widens his eyes. The boy remembers him, and asudden dread consumes him; the man looks dangerous in a way that his mother would say. He takes one, two cautious steps back and runs forgetting about the rain; Percival follows.

 

Not too far the boy bumps into someone who's leaving a store and falls. Credence gasps while noticing the ruined pamphlets on the ground; he kneels trying to hold them, every pamphlet is ruined by the pouring rain and he feels tears welling up in his eyes. Why he has to be so clumsy?

 

" _Boy, are you okay?"_ Percival asks worried but Credence doesn't answer trying to save at least one of the pamphlets. _"Stop,"_ Percival grabs the boy's wrist _"they're ruined."_

 

Credence's low lip trembles and fights back the tears, he stands up with his head down walking to his home. Percival doesn't understand why he's so upset about some papers but he follows the boy, pamphlets forgotten.

 

" _Hey, boy..."_ Percival calls behind Credence but the boy only hastens his steps. _"I'm sorry about the pamphlets..."_

 

Still no answer.

 

" _I'm friends with Porpentina Goldstein... Tina..."_ This time the boy stops and, after what seems to be an eternity, turns around.

 

" _Is she okay?"_ Credence asks and Percival releases a sigh he didn't know was holding.

 

" _Yes, she's okay."_

 

The boy nods and shifts in his place wondering if he should stay or leave, Percival is not talking and they're left in an awkward silence; the man was never good with words. Credence shivers making Percival remember that they're still under the pouring rain; he reaches for his wand but immediately stops, he can't do magic in front of no-maj, even if there are suspicions of Credence being the son of wizards, there's nothing confirmed.

 

" _Let's go to a dry place."_

 

Credence is hesitant but follows.

 

They go to a no-maj cafe nearby. Percival orders a coffee for himself, and hot cocoa and a slice of apple pie for Credence after seeing the boy struggling to order. He notices Credence's black bangs sticking to his forehead and how some raindrops fall from his long eyelashes every time he blinks; Percival reaches for his handkerchief which surprisingly is not soaked, and hands it to the boy, Credence stares at his hand confused.

 

" _Wipe your face."_

 

Credence takes the clothing with both of his hands as he thanks Percival and cleans his face, they don't talk until a pretty young lady comes with their orders; the boy notices the lady staring at Percival longer and giving him a shy smile too. He also realizes the man is attractive, really attractive.

 

Percival takes a sip of his coffee and makes a funny face for a brief second, and then puts his cup down mumbling something to himself; Credence lows his gaze trying to maintain a straight face. The only sounds are from the fork against the plate and the cups, Percival doesn't know how to start a conversation and he notices that the boy is one that doesn't talk very much. They stay in silence for a couple of minutes until he sees that the boy has barely touched his food.

 

" _Is there something wrong with the pie?"_ Percival asks.

 

Credence shakes his head. _"N-no, I-I'm just not really fond of s-sweets."_

 

The boy widens his eyes immediately regretting what he just said, staring at the man ashamed. _"I-I'm sorry, I di-didn't mean it like t-that... i-it really t-tastes go-good..."_

 

The boy shrinks into his seat flustered and lowering his gaze, almost expecting to be punished but Percival just looks at him with a straight face before blinking a few times and bursting out of laughter; Credence looks surprised, even scared, the only times in which his mother laughed were before beating him up as if her life depended on it. The older calms down and takes a sip of his coffee, this time he keeps a normal face.

 

" _You don't need to be sorry, boy. I should've asked first."_ He says in a reassuring husky voice.

 

" _B-but I shouldn't been saying things like that, Mr..."_

 

The boy glances up with the question of his name floating in the air, the man notices this is the first time Credence looks at him straight in the eye.

 

" _Graves, Percival Graves."_

 

" _Credence Barebone, sir."_

 

" _How old are you, boy?"_ Curious about the taste of the pie he takes a bite to his mouth, leaving a Credence dumbfounded for a few seconds. _"Sweet."_

 

" _I'm nineteen, almost twenty, sir."_

 

" _Not so boy."_

 

Credence lows his gaze shy taking a sip of his hot cocoa that it's almost cold; Percival observes red marks on his hands and he remembers Porpentina's words.

 

" _What happened to your hands? Who did that to you?"_ Percival drops the questions as if he's talking about the weather, and the boy rushes to hide them under the table, almost dropping a cup.

 

" _I deserved it."_

 

That's the only answer he gets.

 

" _Your mother did that to you?"_

 

Credence bends down his head ashamed. _"I deserved it."_

 

He repeats.

 

" _What's the bad thing that you've done to deserve this, Credence?"_ Percival frowns.

 

" _I'm tainted... S-She does it for my own good... Ma' keeps the evil away from me..."_ The boy says more for himself than for Percival, he looks so small and fragile threatening to disappear at any moment.

 

Percival gets closer and whispers. _"Was your father a wizard?"_

 

Credence eyes widen, half startled half frightened, and the man thinks he understands.

 

" _Ma' said that my real mother was a witch..."_ The boy admits with tremble voice.

 

The man raises his hand and Credence flinches and closes his eyes expecting the hit but this never comes, instead he receives a caress; Percival strokes softly the boy's cheek with his hand, and Credence closes his eyes feeling lost in the touch, it's the first time someone gives him such a show of affection.

 

_"There's nothing wrong with you. I assure you."_ Percival mutters in a raspy voice.

 

Sad brown eyes meets his owns. _"Are you sure, Mr. Graves?"_

 

" _Certainly."_

 

They talk for a half hour more; Percival asks him out of curiosity why he ran away from him, Credence says he could feel something like a power from him, never admitting that Percival felt like everything his mother said was evil.

 

 

–

 

 

Three weeks pass since Percival's encounter with the boy, he has been keeping in touch with him and they meet from time to time. Unexpectedly, he's getting fond of the boy and he finds himself having a soft spot for him too lately; that's a new side of Percival if he has to admit it, emotions and personal relationships were never his thing.

 

Sometimes it's hard for the man to not interfere with Credence's life, especially when the boy appears with new wounds, courtesy of Mary Lou Barebone, like this time.

 

The back of Credence is fully covered by lashing, the skin peeled open and there's still blood. With clumsiness, Percival is still not used at no-maj treating, takes a cotton ball and pours some alcohol on it.

 

" _I'm sorry, this will hurt."_ He murmurs as he cleans his wounds.

 

The boy flinches. _"It's okay, Mr. Graves."_

 

Percival has decided to not use magic to treat Credence's wounds, he thinks it's better if the boy doesn't know about the wizarding world until his relation is confirmed.

 

–

 

 

It's a Wednesday when Percival receives a letter from an old acquaintance whom he has asked some information regarding Credence's past; if the boy is indeed a wizard he will take him under his care, there's absolutely no way he's allowing the boy keep being abused by Mary Lou Barebone.

 

Percival looks at the letter expectant and somehow anxious, what if things don't turn as expected? What if Porpentina invented all this story so her actions would get excused?

 

His hand trembles when he opens the letter and finds himself reading attentive.

 

_"Percival, I've investigated about the boy as fast as I received your letter; I will never forget my debt with you._

_It was harder than expected since the only name I had was the one after he got adopted but I'm a man who loves challenges. I talked with some acquaintances and they told me about a baby who got adopted after his mother passed away –apparently she was burned at the stake by a group of anti-witchcraft and the same group kept the baby, poor woman–, also the woman was the daughter of a very known family of wizards._

_After checking dates and recruiting more information, I'm almost certain that this baby and your boy are the same. Still, I'm really concerned about your relationship with this boy, and I've heard about the **incident** too; you know that if the boy hasn't showed signs of magic it's very probably because he is a squib, you more than anyone should know to not interfere with their lives._

_My friend, don't get too involved and don't fool yourself._

_Regards, Thunderbolt."_

 

 

–

 

 

The door closes with a slight squeak, Percival silently removes his coat and puts it on the coat rack. The place is dark, barely illuminated by the lights from outside; he walks towards his couch and casts a spell to pour himself a scotch, in a normal day he wouldn't use his magic for something so simple, as he considers it as a waste of abilities but he's not in a good mood. The investigations about Grindelwald are slow and seem to go nowhere.

 

" _Welcome home."_

 

Says an unfamiliar voice and Percival drops his drink to fight the intruder with wand in hand. Blond hair and mismatched eyes meets his sight, he attacks the intruder but the blond man blocks it.

 

" _You know Percival Graves... you've got an interesting boy."_ A smile creeps on Gellert Grindelwald's face, this statement almost distracts Percival but he manages to keep on track in the battle; he knows Grindelwald is manipulative and likes to play tricks.

 

He waves his wand but the blond man is faster and throws Percival to the other side of the room, his wand escaping from his hands in the moment; he falls on a chair and one of its legs manages to pierce through his thigh. Percival lets a groan.

 

" _Credence Barebone. That's the boy's name, am I right?"_

 

Grindelwald mutters as he slowly gets closer.

 

" _He's useless for you... he has no magic."_ The younger man says breathless.

 

The pain is unbearable but Percival thinks he can endure it a little bit more, he only needs to get his wand back. Grindelwald wanders around him in silence like a lion stalking its prey; Percival closes his eyes he knows he can do it, he just needs his wand and the distance isn't far.

 

Percival gives a slight glimpse towards his wand but before he can call it the blond man takes it away.

 

" _Were you looking for this?"_

 

The wand dances between Grindelwald's fingers.

 

" _And about this Credence boy... Yes, I know he's a squib. I've been observing both of you for a long time, Mr. Graves."_

 

Grindelwald kneels and removes the piece of wood piercing his thigh. Percival grunts as more blood pours from his wound.

 

" _You know, Mr. Graves..."_ The blond man stabs Percival's wand on his wound, this time the younger man lets a cry of pain escape. _"...your little pretty boy will come in hand."_

 

Percival sends Grindelwald flying against the wall and stumbling manages to stand up.

 

" _I forgot you're able of wandless magic. Such a pain."_ Grindelwald groans.

 

" _Such an error coming by someone who said has being observing me for quite long... that's unexpected."_

 

The face of Grindelwald distorts for a second. _"You're lucky Mr.Graves that I still need you."_

 

It happens in the blink of an eye, Percival is thrown away and the blond man casts a spell on him; his body stops all of its movements and everything starts getting dark.

 

" _Goodnight, Mr. Graves."_

 

 

\--

 

 

In a black alley Credence is waiting eagerly for Percival's arriving; it's an unusual place for their meetings if he's honest, and that only makes him feel anxious as if he's doing something wrong. It's the first time Percival asks to meet him in such a dark and risky place but he assumes it has something to do with the fact that they haven't meet in two weeks.

 

Credence scratches his nails anxious, it's already 6PM and the older man has not arrived; the boy lets his head down wistfully, maybe Percival is not coming. He puts his hat on and looks at the street longingly expecting to see the older man.

 

Out of nowhere and in a rustling sound, Percival appears from a dark vortex leaving a trace of what looks like ashes behind; the boy stares with wide eyes at him half surprised and half frightened. The older man gets closer to him and gives him a comforting smile.

 

" _It's been a long time, my boy."_

 

Credence unconsciously steps back.

 

" _What are you?"_

 

The words slip out from his mouth and Percival gives him a confused look.

 

" _Y-You appeared f-from nowhere!"_

 

The man stands there for a second without saying anything, then he opens his mouth forming an 'o'.

 

" _I'm sorry, my boy. I must have startled you."_ He smiles but doesn't give more explications as he walks closer. _"Show me your hands."_

 

With hesitance and slight afraid Credence raises his hands, there are fresh wounds on them; Percival mutters comforting words and takes them, he passes his own hands over them disappearing any trace of wounds.

 

" _H-How did you do that?"_

 

" _Shh, my boy."_

 

Percival caresses his hand in a soothing way and then the man proceeds to talk about witches and wizards, he tells to Credence that magic exists and he's part of that world; he promises to teach and protect the boy. The eyes of Credence glisten in hope.

 

" _Is that true, Mr. Graves?"_ He asks in a dreamy like state.

 

" _Yes, my boy. But first I need your help..."_ Percival grabs the back of the boy's neck playing with the short hairs on his nape between his fingers. _"I need you to find a child, this child has a big power and it's dangerous. We need to find this boy or girl."_

 

A gasp escapes from the boy's lips and he shakes his head stepping back feeling the burden of the older man's words.

 

" _I c-can't do it, Mr. Graves."_

 

" _Yes, you can, my boy. I saw you in my vision, you're the only one that can help me."_

 

The grip on Credence's nape gets stronger and the older man steps closer, removing his hat and joining their foreheads together in an intimate act, this isn't something that Percival normally does but the boy lets himself go in the touch as he closes his eyes. He can feel the man's fingers dancing against his skin, the touch is soft, almost seductively.

 

" _I believe in you, Credence. I do."_

 

Those are the last words that Percival says before disappearing in the same trace of ashes. Credence stares at the place where the man stood a moment ago, thinking of everything and nothing at the same time; he knows there's something different in Percival, he has changed but he puts those thoughts aside. He can't think like that of the man that helped him, he owes so much to him that even the smallest distrust feels like an act of betrayal.

 

Credence decides to trust in Percival Graves because after all he is his  _savior._

 


End file.
